


You Can Count on Me

by KuraKuro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Train AU, Veryyy fluffy fluff, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is surprised when the small, dark-haired man next to him on the train falls asleep on his shoulder. Will he be able to get him home safely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Count on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another very fluffy Ereri AU (with quite a bit of ooc bit ahwell, it's an au haha :3). Enjoy!

\- Eren POV -

 

Awkwardly, I shuffled my feet and fiddled with my hands, unsure whether to say something or not. Of course, no one ever talked much to strangers on the train unless it was necessary, so I probably shouldn't. But I always saw this person on the way home, so maybe I should try saying something?

Looking over, I saw the familiar face. I didn't know his name, but his face was very familiar by now.

It was quite pale, and I liked the way his porcelain skin always looked soft and smooth. Normally, he was making the same facial expression which didn't reveal anything. That made me curious about what really went on in his mind. His eyes were a calm, cool grey, similar to mine. I wondered how they would light up if he were to smile.

The other male was considerably smaller than me as well, which was cute. He had short dark hair, and even after work it remained perfectly arranged. He must be a businessman or something, because like me, he always wore a very smart suit and travelled on the underground.

 

Today, he looked exhausted. There were often dark circles under his eyes, the only sign of aging he had. His face looked so young other than that. But I didn't mind at all.

It might have just been my imagination, but it seemed like his eyes were slowing closing. Was he really that worn out? He certainly looked like he would drop down and fall asleep any second, so I decided not to try and start a conversation after all.

 

About a minute later, I felt something gently fall onto my shoulder.

I heard small, slow breaths close to me.

I looked down once again to confirm my suspicions.

 

And, I was right.

The dark-haired, small man had his head rested on my shoulder. His breaths were soft and gentle through his slightly parted lips, and his eyes were closed peacefully. He looked so calm, it made him look even more beautiful than normal.

Why was my heart racing so fast?

I could feel the heat creeping into my face, which meant it was probably pink by now. And I couldn't take my eyes away from the sleeping man's peaceful face.

There was something important about the station we just arrived at. But it didn't matter, because I was mesmerized by the gorgeous young man resting on my shoulder. I just couldn't take my eyes away from him.

In his sleep, he made a small sighing noise and his hand twitched a little.

Gently, his pale slender fingers moved towards my hand.

 

Wait... Was he going to try and hold it?

My suspicions were confirmed once again. Gradually, his hand met mine. I was surprised at how cold his touch was, but it made warmer anyway because of my blush. Without moving, I let his hand wrap itself around two of my fingers.

My heart raced faster, and my breath caught for a second in my throat. God, he was adorable.

 

But sudden realisation hit me. That station had been important because it was _my_ station! Crap, what should I do now?!

I had this young man sleeping on my shoulder as well, and I wanted to help him get home.

Maybe I should wait until I got to the other man's station, where I could wake him up so that at least he would get home? Then, I would be able to take the Tube the other way back and return to my station so that I could get home. No, I had no idea which station was his because mine was always first... Nerves built up inside me.

As if to reassure me, his grip tightened a little on my hand and he nuzzled into my shoulder with another soft sigh.

I needed to wake him up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He looked to peaceful, and if he'd fallen asleep on me then he must be really exhausted.

 

As we arrived at the next station, I decided that I really did need to do something. I looked around the train carriage for a familiar face, perhaps one of the regulars on this line knew where he got off at.

Surveying the train, there was one older man who I sometimes saw, but that was all.

"Excuse me," I called out, looking directly at him and getting his attention. He cocked his head a little. "Do you happen to know what station he gets off at?" I asked nervously, feeling the smaller man's breaths on my neck as he nuzzled me again. When he was this close, I was inhaling his scent. It was subtle yet comforting, and I found I liked it. The older man grinned a little, and looked up at the underground map.

"I'm sure it's Canary Wharf," he said, sounding pretty certain, which was reassuring.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, and then down at the man who was still resting on my shoulder. That was only a few more stops.

 

With a sleepy moan, the raven-haired male shuffled even closer to me. By this time, I could feel his heart steadily beating. The fixed, stable pattern was somehow very reassuring and calming. This moment was easing away any stress that I'd left with from work. Honestly, it was such a sweet moment that I'd probably never forget.

 

Soon, the train slowed as we made our way into the Canary Wharf station.

"Hey," I said softly, and I eased my hand out of his grip. His hand moved around as he slept, trying to re-locate mine, and his eyebrows furrowed.

I wondered if he normally slept holding hands with a girlfriend or something... The thought slowly sank my heart, so I shook it off. At least he didn't have a wife, because he had no ring.

His eyes were still closed, so I repeated myself a little louder and gave him a poke.

Still, he slept. He must be exhausted, as well as a really heavy sleeper. That was pretty cute.

"Oiii," I laughed a bit as I prodded his cheek. Still, no reaction.

 

The train came to a stop, and the announcement informed me that we had arrived at Canary Wharf. I had to do something, and fast.

So, I did the first thing that came into my head.

Gently as I could, I scooped the sleeping angel into my arms and carried him bridal-style. He didn't move an inch, and was still completely fast asleep. I found myself grinning without meaning to.

He was a little heavier than expected, and it felt like that was probably because he was actually pretty muscular under his formal suit.

I moved swiftly out of the doors and into the quiet, late-night station. I hadn't seen the Canary Wharf station many times before, so it was a bit unfamiliar. Somehow, it was comforting to be holding someone familiar in my arms.

 

I should probably wake him from his rest now, though, unfortunately.

I lightly placed his smaller body down onto a bench nearby, careful not to move too fast.

"Hey," I tried calling to him again and held him in a sitting position, since the bench had no back on it.

A confused 'huh?' sound escaped from his slightly parted, soft-looking lips and Eren couldn't help but laugh.

His eyes fluttered open, and he looked extremely confused as he stared sleepily into my eyes, trying to process his situation. Eventually, when he was blinking normally, I decided to tell him what happened.

"You fell asleep on the train," I smiled in a friendly way. "Someone told me that you always get off at Canary Wharf, so I carried you off and now you're at your station."

"Oh, I see... Thanks," his voice was silky yet gruff somehow, and I realised that I'd never heard it before. It was a little heavy from sleep, and I fell in love with it immediately. "That's pretty far for a stranger to go to help someone. you even missed your stop to get here." It made me happy knowing that he noticed that. He must recognise me if he knew that I always got off the Tube before him, so I was glad that he knew that about me.

"Yeh, I guess so. But I was just doing you a favour 'cause I know I'd want someone else to do the same for me," I shrugged and ruffled my brown hair.

"My name's Levi," he said as he gazed right into my eyes, making me blush.

"Eren," I answered with a grin. Levi, huh? It was a really nice name. It suited him well, too.

"If you like, I'll return your favour. You can stay at mine tonight, if you want," he shrugged, and I swear his expression changed a little. He looked kind of shy.

 

Warning sirens should be screaming at me, telling me not to go along with it. He looked strong, and earlier I had noticed that his body was muscular. I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if he suddenly decided to strangle me in my sleep. but, something about him made me feel safe.

"That'd be great," I replied with a wide, grateful smile. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, into a little smile.

"You aren't afraid of me? You look young, and I'm a 34 year old businessman. Don't you think I'm some kind of creep or something?" I was quite shocked to hear his age. How could someone with such a young face possibly be 34? I shrugged at him.

"I'm 22, so if I'm an adult I guess I can make my own choices."

"You're still a kid compared to me," he grinned playfully and laughed. His laugh was so pure. And I finally got to see the way his eyes lit up with his smile. It was so genuine, I couldn't help but adore it.

I pouted at him, but soon turned it into a grin in return to his.

 

. . . . .

 

Soon, we had arrived at his flat. It was surprising how easy and well the conversation was, as judging from his expression and manner on the train he was a pretty anti-social person. Although, I had to admit, it'd be a lie if I said I wasn't attracted to him.

"You can have a look around first," he said as he held the door open for me. Maybe he thought I was worried he'd have dead bodies in his bathroom, or something.

"I'm exhausted, so I guess I'll go to bed," he sighed and covered his mouth to hide a huge yawn.

 

After I'd explored his flat (which had an amazing view, and seemed like it would've been very expensive) I decided that I should go to bed too.

But...

There was just one problem.

Levi only had one bedroom.

 

"Uh, Levi?" I called his name and knocked on his bedroom door. His footsteps approached, and the door swung open.

"Eren?" he replied. He was wearing a long white shirt, and other than that he only appeared to have boxers on. Once again, I found myself blushing like a boy in love.

"You only have one room," I stated the obvious, and looked away, pretending to have developed a sudden interest in the floor.

"I do," he frowned. "Forgive me. I was half-asleep when I invited you over, and I'm still exhausted now."

"Rough day, huh?"

"Very," he replied, biting his lip awkwardly. We knew it was both on our mind.

...The wild idea that we could sleep together that night.

It was certainly an appealing one. So we waited for a few seconds, wondering which one of us would be the one to suggest something so crazy.

 

Naturally, it was Levi.

"Wanna sleep with me, then?"

As the bright red heat flushed to my face, I found myself nodding.

 

Presently, we were under the sheets together. My heart raced again, even though we were on opposite sides of the bed.

"Eren?" his voice said my name softly. "Can I come a little closer?" I was glad for the dark. It would be embarrassing if Levi, the most attractive man I knew, could see my bright red face.

" 'Course," I whispered back. "Hey, Levi, don't you have a girlfriend?" the question escaped my lips without any real thought behind it. "It's just that you held my hand on the train while you were asleep. I wondered if you were used to it, or something."

To my surprise, I heard a low chuckle.

"You really think I'm straight?" the question took me by surprise. "I don't have a relationship, no."

"Oh..." was all I could whisper back.

"...Can I still be closer now that you know that?"

" 'Course," I whispered again. I heard the sheets rustle, and a familiar body embraced mine. His strong arms snaked themselves around my waist, protectively.

"I wanna take care of you," he whispered softly into my ear. "It'd crazy, I know. We were almost strangers just a day ago. I didn't even know your name. You were just 'that cute kid who I had a crush on ever since I first laid eyes on him'." Levi laughed lightly again, and his breath tickled my neck whilst his memorable scent filled my nose.

I didn't know how to reply as my heart skipped a beat. My pulse was racing.

"You're so cute," I said simply, with a smile that he could hear in my voice. He didn't reply after that, he simply moved even closer to me and buried his face in my neck. I could feel the steady beat of his heart once more, and it was quicker than before.

"It's fast," he said, placing a hand on my chest. I knew mine would be about ten times faster than his. "You're so warm, Eren. It's comforting to hold you, since I'm normally cold."

It was dark, but as my eyes adjusted I could see more of my lover. Slowly, I allowed myself to coil my arms around his small waist. Just like before, he was colder than me, so he was right.

I heard him move, and his head lifted away from its position on my neck. Shortly after, his face was close to mine. If it was possible, my face would've flushed even more as I felt his breath hit my cheek.

His next words would be forever treasured in my memory.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

"...Go for it."

 

As soon as the words left my mouth, a pair of surprisingly soft lips pressed against my own. It was a gentle, smooth, short kiss, and his taste was divine. It sent a happy shiver through my body, and warmed my heavily beating heart.

As he pulled away, the feel of his lips against my own lingered.

Once more, Levi's lips pecked mine softly. I felt his forehead press against mine, and I could see a wide, genuine smile on his face. He looked like an angel.

"Thank you, Eren."

 

And so, we fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace, two hearts pounding. We knew that neither of us could be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing Ereri AUs ^^" I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
